The Day he Died
by Glacia the Fox
Summary: Emily Jones recalls the horrid day her brother dies.


It was raining that day. I remember it like it was yesterday. Of course, it's been a year, but it's still clear in my mind.

It was a normal Friday. Alfred was trying to clean his storage room again, and I was sitting around, chatting with Arthur.

"Emily, did you here about that murderer running around here?" Arthur asks me.

I nod. "Yes, Alfy-Nii says to be careful at all times."

Iggy nods in agreement. "I wonder why he's killing all these people…."

I move some of my dirty blonde hair from out of my face. "Maybe he's angry."

His green eyes meet my baby blue ones. "What do you mean?"

"People always have a reason to do things. Maybe this person is angry about something."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey!" Alfred shouts, walking into the living room. "What'cha talking about?"

"The murder," I say bluntly.

Iggy sighs.

Alfred frowns. "Why such a negative subject? Let's talk about the party!"

I smile. "It's tonight, right?"

"Yep. Here starting at seven-thirty."

Alfred and I planned a party for all the countries. We were super excited for it.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Iggy asks us.

Alfred blinks. "I'm not sure…." He looks at me. "Em?"

I shrug. "We got snacks, food, drinks….. Oh! I know! Decorations! We need those, Nii-San!"

"Talking like Japan, I see," Alfred says, but ignores it.

"S- sorry," I laugh. Hanging out with Japan and China made me start to talk like them. Oopsie.

"I'll go get them for the party later," I say.

Alfred shakes his head. "No, it's too dangerous out there for night. Especially since he hasn't murdered anyone this week. I'll go."

I frown. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Of course, I am!" He pats my head. "Gotta keep my little sis safe as possible!"

Iggy yawns. "I must be getting going. I'm sharing a hotel with France and I don't want him ruining it."

"Oh, I see. Sharing a room with France, are we now?" I teased him.

His face turned red, "It's not like that at all!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lies all around," I reply.

He crosses his arms. "Believe what you want."

Iggy gets up. "Bye, Emily. Bye, Alfred."

"Bye!" Alfred shouts.

"Bye, bye!"

A few hours past. It was five o'clock. It staring pouring, making outside look dark.

"Why'd it have to rain today?" I complain, shaking my head.

Alfred shakes his head. "The Gods are crying."

"Huh?"

"Something bad happened, or something bad is about to happen."

"Hm." I didn't really know what he meant by 'bad'. I did, though, realize what he meant later that night.

Alfred puts on his raincoat. "I guess I should get going before the party starts."

"Be careful," I tell him, having a really bad feeling inside me.

He hugs me and places a kiss on top of my head. "Anything for my sis."

He opens the door, flashes me a grin, and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Five-ten. That's when it started.

At five-fifty-five, I called Iggy, but Francis answered the phone.

"Emily?" he questioned.

"Francis," I whisper, "Alfy-Nii hasn't came home yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He went to go get decorations for the party almost an hour ago."

"Maybe he's now leaving the store."

"It's only ten minutes away."

I heard shuffling on the other end.

"Emily? Is Alfred okay?" It was Iggy.

I was almost in tears. "I-I don't know. I really don't know."

"Just hang on. We'll be over in a few."

At six o' five, they were here. They opened the door, finding me shivering and sobbing my eyes out. Francis came over to hug and comfort me while Iggy got the phone.

"What's Matthew's number?"

I tell him the number. Seconds later, he was talking. "Hello, Matthew. We have a bit of a problem…."

While he was explaining what's going on, Francis was trying to reassure me.

"He's probably just goofing around. You know him, you know he would do something like that."

"Not when it's night! Not when there's a murderer nearby!" I shout.

Francis frowned, knowing I was right.

"Yes, okay, goodbye." Iggy hung up the phone.

"Matthew will be here soon."

It was six-twenty when he arrived. He gave me a big hug. "Mattie-Nii…."

" I know, I know. Don't worry….."

Iggy opened the door. "I'm looking for him."

I nodded slightly. "Be careful…."

He smiled sadly and left.

"Francis, we're calling off the party. Go tell everyone," Mattie says.

He nods. And does so, by calling everyone.

At six-forty-three, Iggy comes back, looking emotionless. Iggy looked dead, at that scared me. What scared me the most was the amount of blood on his coat.

"I- Iggy?" I squeak.

He ignores me and motions Mattie and Francis to follow him upstairs.

Mattie tells me to stay where I am and follows Francis upstairs to talk to Iggy.

I just wanted to leave. I was curious. I wanted to know where Alfred was. I wanted to know about the blood stain. I got up and went outside to get some fresh air. I needed that. Of course, I didn't know about the bloody dead body that was out there. The bloody dead body that happened to be Alfred.

At first, I was mortified. Then I screamed and cried at the same time.

The boys knew that I saw him. They all came stumbling down the stairs.

"Emily! Don't look!" Iggy shouts.

I couldn't stop looking at my brother, who was laying motionless on the grass, not breathing, not acting himself.

My other brother, was, though, so he pulled me away. He hugged me, letting me cry into his chest.

"I had to bring him over here," Iggy was saying. "I couldn't just leave him there."

Francis nodded. "We understand, Arthur. You did what you thought you had to do."

I couldn't believe this. Why him? Why not somebody else? Why not me?

Why not me…..? "This is all my fault," I said suddenly.

Mattie frowned. "Em…."

I looked up at him. "It is. If I hadn't suggested those stupid decorations-"

"This isn't your fault!" Iggy yelled. "You couldn't stop what happened! You never knew what was going to happen tonight! So stop blaming yourself, I hate when you do that. You make me want to cry." And that's what he did. That's what we all did.

New got around the next day. Everyone sent their condolences. I never heard them, all I heard was Alfred's voice. I got hugged constantly by the countries, but all I felt was the last hug that Alfred gave me.

There was a funeral for him. I didn't want to go. Francis finally talked me into going. It was way to gloomy. The axis and allies countries were there, as well as some other countries.

Another month passed. The murderer was caught. The hung him. The day he was caught, Iggy came over.

"You hear about the murderer?"

I nod.

I could tell he got angry.

"Didn't I tell you that none of this is your fault?!"

I nodded, and started crying.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. "I'm sorry…." he said, "but I hate this. You're always depressed, and I can understand that, but….."

I look up at him. He was crying.

"I'm sorry for crying." He wiped his eyes. "Let me ask you something. Do you think Alfred would want you like this?"

That was a surprise for me. I shook my head. "I think he wants me to act like normal," I say.

"And?"

I smile for the first time since 'that day'. "And I think that I will do that."

He grins. "Come here."

I moved closer to him.

To my surprise, he kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds, but I didn't care.

One year later, we were engaged. I visited Alfred and the cemetery every week.

Alfred F. Jones, America, my brother. I miss him, I love him.

Iggy and Mattie came with me to my visit to Alfred. We all sang to him.

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early lightWhat so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,Gave proof through the night that our flag was still , say does that star-spangled banner yet waveO'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it waveO'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!And where is that band who so vauntingly sworeThat the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,A home and a country should leave us no more!Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' refuge could save the hireling and slaveFrom the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth waveO'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall standBetween their loved home and the war's desolation!Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued landPraise the Power that hath made and preserved us a conquer we must, when our cause it is just,And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall waveO'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

We still celebrate his birthday, Independence Day.

I still buy him presents for his birthday, and Christmas. I always include him in everything.

It's been a year, but I still cry for him.

Alfred F. Jones.

America.

My brother.

I'll always love you, no matter what.

And P.S., I'll see you in heaven.

It's been ten years since that day. I still haven't forgotten it. Iggy and I got married a couple years back and we have five-year-old twins: Isabelle and Alfred.

Izzy and Alfy always ask about their Uncle Alfred. I have to sugar coat it, since they're still too young. They don't really understand what happen, but as they get older, they'll certainly understand.

_~Author's Note~_

_Such a gloomy story. Sorry! Just had this kind of idea in mind! Well, I don't own the Star Spangled Banner, nor did I make it I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I only own the idea and Emily Jones._

_~Glacia-the-Fox~_


End file.
